Marcy Collins (The Detectives)
Villainess Marcy Collins is a hold up woman. Appears in -'The Detectives (USA 1959 - 62). '''Episode -' Season 1:16 House call (first broadcast in the US on Jan 29 1960). 'Played by -' Fay Spain (1933 - 1983). 'Story -' Marcy Collins is getaway car driver for her armed robber boyfriend, Rod Halleck ('''Pernell Roberts), as he holds up a supermarket, stealing a large sum of money from the safe. However, in a shootout with the store manager, who is killed, Halleck takes a bullet himself. Badly wounded, but still with a bag full of money, Halleck flees in the car with Marcy; but due to his injury he lurches over and hits the steering wheel, causing the car to crash. Marcy and Halleck, now on foot, barge into a private home where gun wielding Marcy keeps Mrs Maitland and her 2 sons prisoners at gun point. Marcy threatens to kill the terrified family if they fail to do exactly what she says. The cops, house searching for the 2 thieves, soon arrive at the door. Blood on the ground and Mrs Maitland's nervous manner at the door convince them the fugitives are in the house, though they leave giving no sign of their suspicions. Marcy demands Mrs Maitland call her family doctor to treat the ailing Halleck - remove the bullet from him. But the "doctor" who eventually arrives is actually Captain Holbrook, assuming the role. After a lot of stalling from Holbrook, which leads to repeated threats from an angry and impatient Marcy, the gun-woman is finally convinced by the "doctor" that her only course of action is to make a break for it herself, leaving Halleck, who will probably die if operated on under such conditions - it being equally fatal for him to try to to run for it himself in his condition. Abandoning Halleck, grabbing the money and one of the boys as a hostage, Marcy cuts out using the back door. But as she gets to the gate, police emerge from behind the bushes and grab a shrieking, struggling Marcy. 'Appearance -' A beautiful pony tailed blonde in her late 20s, wearing light capri style pants. 'Character -' Marcy is tough and ruthless. When she threatens people with the gun, you believe she'd really shoot. Her soft spot is Rod Halleck, who she only eventually abandons reluctantly when she seems to have no other rational choice.. 'Weapons -' A hand gun 'Fate -' Arrested by police. Trivia *Fay Spain appeared as Queen Antinea of Atlantis in the 1960 Peplum film "Hercules and the Captive Women". *Fay Spain appeared as North Star in the 1968 episode "How to Catch a Papa Bear" for the TV series "Hogan's Heroes". Gallery Marcy Collins, getaway driver (Fay Spain with Pernell Roberts).JPG|Marcy Collins - getaway driver (Fay Spain with Pernell Roberts) Marcy Collins threatens the Maitlands (Fay Spain with Pernell Roberts).JPG|Marcy Collins - home invasion (Fay Spain with Pernell Roberts) Marcy Collins and gun (Fay Spain).JPG|Marcy Collins and gun (Fay Spain) Marcy Collins (Fay Spain with David Halper).JPG|Marcy Collins in threatening mood (Fay Spain with David Halper) Marcy Collins - gun in his back (Fay Spain with Robert Taylor).JPG|Marcy Collins holds a gun on Holbrook (Fay Spain with Robert Taylor) Marcy Collins and her hostage (Fay Spain with Jimmy Carter).JPG|Marcy Collins and hostage (Fay Spain with Jimmy Carter) Marcy Collins grabbed by the cops (Fay Spain with Jimmy Carter, Lee Farr and Tige Andrews).JPG|Marcy Collins - grabbed by the law (Fay Spain with Jimmy Carter, Lee Farr and Tige Andrews) Category:1960s Category:Blonde Category:Bully Category:Fate: Arrested Category:Freud Buster Category:Kidnapper Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Pistol Category:Robber Category:Sociopath Category:Villain's Lover Category:Would Hurt a Child Category:Blackmailer Category:Betrayer